


All That Matters

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All that mattered at the time was Martin on his hands and knees..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Set during this years World Cup. I know that both Klaas-Jan & Martin speak English, but oh well.

It didn't matter that they spoke different languages. It didn't matter that they were both fighting for the World Cup. It didn't matter that they'd met at some seedy bar in a seedy area of town. It didn't even matter that they knew nothing of each other past their names and teams.

All that mattered at the time was Martin on his hands and knees. All that mattered was the hot, hard dick driving in and out of him at a brutal pace. Those hands; one wrapped firmly around his throat, the other gripping the base of his dick. The pace so wild it was driving Martin's head into the wall every other thrust. The teeth sinking viciously into his throat, not caring if they did damage. That voice and the string of Dutch obscenities spilling out onto the skin of his shoulder.

And when he felt Klaas-Jan's thrusts falter. When he felt himself being filled up. When he nearly blacked out from that hand squeezing unmercifully around this throat. When he came to and looked down to see that he was still hard as a rock. When he did this, none of it mattered. All that mattered was he'd been used, taken and owned by someone he didn't know, who didn't even speak the same language, and it was the best fuck Martin had ever had.


End file.
